Chi Namida
by risen truth ruthless lies
Summary: Itachi has suffered, for what only his mother knows. now living in hinamizawa watch as his blood slowly overtakes him and his friends. Non-Ninja Higurashi-Naruto cross-over
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own. Higurashi/Naruto crossover fiction, couldn't find higurashi so its here.

* * *

Chapter one

Change

He closed his eyes, sinking into his dreams he found himself dreading this night. His eyes closed and he found himself in darkness. Long black glob like threads reached for him pulling him deeper and deeper into the shadows. The light he had fallen from was fading, and it was fading far too quickly.

Sharp knives drug across his skin, leaving lond bloody gashes. Each as deep as his fingers, the pain made him cring as the threds covered the wounds making them burn and throb. He tried to remove the threads that coiled around him,, threatening to kill him.

All that was left was a spark before that too vanished from the darkness, the black threads wrapped over his skin. They tightened around his throat and chest threatening to strangle him; suddenly he was thrown into the ground. His breath was knocked out of him, his eyes unfocused on the area surrounding him.

Pale hands reached from the shadows clutching at his shirt, yanking his arms and shoulders. He swore he saw a pale face, equipped with a cruel fanged smile. The hands were attached to thin spindly limbs each as pale as the hands clawing into him drawing blood.

Thick red water was starting to rise, higher and higher not stopping even as it went pass his throat. The threads slunk through the water with ease before he was yanked under ill prepared with no air to breathe. The hands reached for him as many silhouettes sunk around him. He thrashed wildly, he couldn't breathe and the water had started to clog in his nose.

The red substance had started to enter and pour down his throat, making him heave and choke almost instantly. This wasn't water.

He grabbed wildly at the thread attached firmly to his ankle, dragging him deeper and deeper. He choked on the liquid he knew now was not water, gagging he clawed at the threads. The silhouettes howled in agonized screams, melding into a shaky wail that grated at his ears and swallowed him whole.

Brilliant ruby red eyes glared at him, glowing bright enough to be seen through the thick red substance. The threads loosened and he swam up, faster and faster to escape the demon below. The hands reached for him, voices begging for him to save them. The liquid seemed to quiver and he moved faster, the liquid became thicker and thicker slowing his movements.

Finally his head broke the surface; he could not stand not in this deep red substance. He spat out the liquid and stared at the way it ran down his arms and hands. The threads threaded through the wailing silhouettes, cutting them off sharply. Thier wails no longer heard as if he had gone deaf to thier agonized cries of torture.

He knew what the red substance was now.

The thickened blood drained away from him he fell to his knees, coughing and heaving. The sleek grey concrete had splashes of blood in puddles, almost like a splatter of maroon paint.

The silhouettes revealed themselves as bodies, each ripped or broken beyond any recognition. He could see a blue haired girl, and that was all he could figure out of her as her torso was ripped open in slashes.

Blood pooled around her and two more bodies joined her, falling with a pitiful thud. A girl it a white dress like outfit, beaten to death. Her skull was bashed in and blood covered them both, another girl with long indigo colored hair was almost bathed in the maroon colored blood.

She was brutally slashed and beaten her lavender eyes wide open even in death. A few feet away a man had his hands clasped around his throat as if in a clawing motion, skin shoved under his fingernails. A woman was flown out of a barrel burned alive it had seemed.

_This can't be real,_ he thought frantically. But a tiny voice in the back of his skull screamed that _it was._

No more wails could be heard, only a stony silence as soft thuds of a person's footsteps echoed wherever he was. A tannish hand unlike the other pale ones that had clung to him yanked his face up, staring directly into the same eyes from before.

A cruel smirk crossed his face, _his face._

It was like looking into a mirror. Everything was exactly the same as the creature before him laughed, ruby eyes narrowed and slit like a cats. Blood streamed from the creature's face puring under his eyes and dribbling down his throat and soaking his shirt. _It couldn't be him._

He laughed and whispered lowly to him, a sickening smile twisting his face. _His__ face_.

**_"You will become….what you see."_** The hand's nails sharpened to fine points, perfect fangs forming in his mouth. Beautiful ruby eyes swirled slowly, like a wine glass being poured into a slow pool whirling and whirling like a dance.

**_"No matter, you cannot deny me. No matter what you do, no matter what you say. No matter how far you run, no matter how hard you fight you will fall. It does not matter, because I am you."_**

"Itachi! Itachi wake up!"

Itachi's eyes flew open he ran from the person in his room, flung open the bathroom door and retched. Nothing came though; just dry heaving and choked sobs. He couldn't do anything, he couldn't find the strenght to move his unresponsive limbs.

Hot salty tears streamed down his face and his heart was beating frantically pumping blood through his veins at an unusually fast pace. His skin was burning and red in color, Itachi dry heaved once again the wailing very distinct in his head. The throbbing in his skull would not stop, it did not falter.

The bathroom door had opened and his mother walked in eyes wide in shock as he forced her from the bathroom. His hands clawed at his chest where the burning was most prominent, his hands curled into the black fabric.

His bangs were matted to his forehead and…

The mirror cracked under the force of his fist, shattering and falling around him as it became harder and harder to breathe. The red eyes staring at him, _they weren't his!_

"Itachi please let me come in." his mother asked softly placing her hands on the door. Itachi swallowed thickly his hand clenched tightly over the doorknob, he turned it and his mother froze with fear over his haggard and broken appearance.

"Oh Itachi." Her voice was soft, coaxing him to her arms. Fresh tears flooded his face in an onslaught like never before; his sobs were loud and ragged. He almost couldn't breathe through his outburst.

_"Too much."_ Escaped him in a scratchy voice, his hands fisted over his mother's skirt.

_"It's too much."_ He breathed his mother sighed softly rubbing circles on her eldest sons back; it was a miracle Sasuke had not woken up.

"I was thinking we should move back to my old village Hinamizawa, it's a nice quiet village and I think getting away from the city will be good for you. Theres a small group of children your age and Sasuke's as well, I think this would be good for you and him." Mikoto's eyes were watching her son as he slowly eased back into sleep.

She knew it was that time; it was time to return to Hinamizawa. It made her wonder why she even moved in the first place.

* * *

Author's note: Dark fics. so don't be reading if you can't handle. If you're a fan of dark fics enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Higurashi or Naruto happy? I'm not.

* * *

Chapter Two

Change

"Well here we are!" Mikoto said clapping her hands together; her grin faltered seeing that Itachi still held little response. He seemed for all purposes dead, only responding to questions with a simple yes or no.

Even Sasuke couldn't get much of a response from him, that's what made Mikoto hasten their move. After all if her theories were right, then they needed to be here.

Mikoto placed a hand to her head, before turning to her eldest son. He glanced up at her, his eyes still the same brilliant ruby red.

"Itachi I think you should go explore Hinamizawa, make some new friends and meet new people. Trust me it's better than the city." Itachi nodded and Mikoto quelled Sasuke's cries of wanton to stay with his brother.

Upon walking into the forest Itachi felt his headache seemingly vanish, he welcomed the absence of the constant throbbing that had made itself home in his head for the past three days. The leaves swirled in the air and crunched underfoot, in a way the noise was better than the city's constant cars blaring and swearing of drunken men.

Another twig snapped and he whirled around eyes narrowed and bloodshot from lack of sleep, someone peeked from behind a tree. She wore a white hate and an outfit that made him think of a sailor girl. Remembering his rather aggressive stance he slowly eased the tension from his coiled muscles.

"I'm sorry, I'll leave now." Itachi turned and began to walk away from the girl and perhaps out of the forest, he only managed to get close to the river before the same girl from before ran over to him.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to come off as rude, Rena's name is Rena." She held her gloved hand out to shake to which Itachi stared at impassively, internally debating whether he should trust this Rena who seemed to be following him earlier.

Rena apparently made the decision for him, grabbing his hand in an overly friend shake. Her hand was ridiculously small in his own; it almost swallowed hers to be frank. She beamed at him her amber colored eyes sparkled with an innocence he at the moment envied.

However those dreams would never give him a chance at normalcy or innocence again. Not that the city did either of those for him anyway, but still. Rena grabbed his hand once again and took off running, leaping over small rivers and streams once she let his hand go.

"Follow me!" Itachi raised a brow but followed none the less, Rena was an interesting girl he would admit. But honestly he would do anything to keep away the images that assaulted him during his bouts of pain that laced his skull. If following a girl in the forest was the only way to do that, than fine he'd do it.

His foot caught on an upraised root as he scaled a cliff, his chest constricted violently in that one moment. Itachi felt as if he couldn't breathe, this had not happened before. He almost panicked his hands instantly went to where his heart was, just like in the nightmares it thudded heavily. Painfully, slowly.

A frame racking bout of coughing escaped him as his lungs seemed to collapse in on themselves, he tried to stop but that would only make his heart crash against his ribcage like an iron ball slowly pounding its way there.

"Oh my gosh are you okay!" Rena? The girl stood over him eyes wide with recognition and fear, he felt his heart give another harsh thud as if it was dropping into his stomach. Something hot and thick ended up in his hand he held over his mouth.

"Oh Oyashiro-sama!" Rena gasped placing her gloved hands over her mouth in worry as Itachi looked at the substance in his hand; it was a dark maroon color and that itself made him freeze in his skin.

Itachi's mother had warned him about some changes his body would make to adapt outside of the city. Surely she didn't mean this? The only way he could know was if he took the medicine she had given him.

His hand clumsily made its way to his pocket shaking as it revealed a small bottle, filled to the brim with green and blue pills. Rena had run off by now and once he had slipped the pill between his bloodied lips he had fallen unconscious, only to see two pairs of feet rushing towards him as the shadows enveloped him.

"Irie will he be all right?" his vision was blurry and his throat felt swollen, he just couldn't get the words past his tounge.

"I'm sure he will be Rena, he seems to be the son of Mikoto." How did this man know his mother?

"Mikoto? Wasn't she the woman who left the village after getting pregnant? At least that's what I've heard." Rena sounded sheepish, embarrassed even over listening to gossip.

"Yes she did, no one can fault her though. But it seems like her son is a bit frail, I would assume it was a problem during childbirth. He seems a bit exhausted as well, like he hasn't been sleeping enough." Itachi heard the sound of ripped paper.

"I think this is his medication, so be sure to give this to his mother and make sure he gets home without injury once he wakes up." The doctor then left the room leaving only him and Rena. Deciding that feigning sleep was no longer useful he purposely stirred, Rena squeaked.

"Wait you shouldn't be moving so soon!" she tried to push him back down, but he squared his shoulders making it nearly impossible to do so. Itachi would show her how 'frail' the doctor thought him to be.

"I need to return home." Rena looked ready to protest before he gave her a sharp look; it was startling really that she had said nothing over his newly gained eye color.

"Okay Rena will take you home, but what's your name?" Itachi blinked slowly as he stood up jamming the bottle of pills into his pocket alongside the note.

"I have no need for an escort." He stated briskly, feeling a twinge of guilt that he had never told her his name.

* * *

Author's note: Two chapters in a day, yays!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Higurashi or Naruto

* * *

Chapter Three

School

"Nii-san, Nii-san its time to go!" Itachi cracked his eyes open to see his younger brother at the edge of his futon sporting a wide grin that threatened to crack his face in half.

It was amazing how much energy the seven year old had, really it was. Itachi made his arms pull him from the futon, amazed that he still had not had a single dream (or nightmare) since he had moved here. Maybemother was right, maybe it had only been the city that had caused him such pain, it wouldn't explain the red eyes though.

"I'll be down in a few minutes Otouto go help Okaa-san." Sasuke nodded and ran out of his room, leaving Itachi alone. The paper walls let in cold air and he shivered, standing up to dress. He grabbed some jeans and was going to grab a shirt when he froze, four gash like scars were placed directly across his chest.

When did those get there? How did they get there? He ran his hand over the scars; they were real not a figment of his imagination. His vision blurred suddenly as he saw a white statue his hand raised in a way of asking for peace.

Itachi saw himself, or rather his other self. He was snarling and had charged at the man, Itachi wanted to shout, wanted to stop this other self. He did not need to however as the pale white man slowly drew his hand down, Itachi saw the 'other' freeze.

His arm was out stretched and his chest was bare and left open, once the man had raised his hand again 'other' screeched. Four bloody gashes made their appearance 'other' clung to them as blood poured from the wounds. Then just as suddenly as the scene appeared it vanished, leaving Itachi in the room once more white shirt in hand.

"It's not real." He muttered pulling the shirt overhead, before heading downstairs to eat and walk him and Sasuke to school. This morning it was simply rice and some other sort of dish he had no recollection of, nor any need to.

"Come on Sasuke, we have to get to school." Itachi said drawing his bag over his shoulders; Sasuke nodded and grabbed his own bag before following Itachi out the door.

"We'll be home after school Okaa-san." Itachi waved at his mother as they left, Mikoto nodded knowing he probably wouldn't be with the girls at the classes and how they were.

"Nii-san do you think we'll find people who'll like us?" Sasuke asked from besides him, looking up at him with a pouting face. Itachi shook his head.

"There will be people who will want to be your friend right off the bat Otouto don't worry." Itachi couldn't say the same for himself though, especially considering how rude he had been to Rena a few days ago. If his mother was right, then the kids and teens here all stayed together through thick or thin.

Itachi was treading on this ice as it was, he cracked it when he had acted as he had he knew. Now today would put to the test on how tightly knit these people were. Hopefully they wouldn't shun Sasuke for his mistake, Itachi didn't know what he would do if they did that.

Once they had entered the class room they were asked to introduce themselves. Sasuke did so more the eagerly hoping to find some new friends to play with in this new little town he had never yet seen before.

Once Sasuke had finished it was only Itachi, he decided to make it brief as he did not want people who had never met him to know everything about him.

""My name is Uchiha Itachi; there isn't much to tell about me." The teacher nodded and directed him to sit down beside a girl around his age; she raised her hand as instructed and kept her face down and hidden from his view with her curtain of blue black hair.

Once he had placed his things in the locker and returned everyone was taking notes in their age groups. As if the teacher gave the assignments for their age group and the smartest I the group would help the others. The girl from before gave him a slight wave, her way of calling him over he would assume.

Once the teacher had left a green haired girl gave a grin and stood up, clapping her hands together as two young girls walked over to the group.

"Okay! Everybody let's give a warm welcome to the newest member of the group!" She said fist pumping the air, the girl besides him sweat dropped and seemed to want to be anywhere but here. Itachi could relate easily on that matter.

The green haired girl began to point to different people and have them reveal their names. Itachi could admit he didn't pay too much attention to their intros, he only needed their names.

The two young girls revealed themselves as Satako and Rika, Satako was like Sasuke a troublemaker and often seemed to get into trouble. Itachi hoped that Sasuke didn't pick up her pranking habit, the girl had short maple colored hair and eyes and seemed to keep her hair back with a sort of blue head band.

Rika the other one who seemed a bit more mature then her friend had long dark blue hair and storm grey eyes. Or were they blue? He really couldn't tell. Rika seemed to respect everyone with equality and was always with Satako.

"It is nice to meet you." He stated his hands folded over another as he kept the lower half of his face hidden. The green haired girl laughed before introducing herself as Mion, she was apparently the little ring leader of this group of theirs.

"Rena already knows Itachi." Rena, Itachi bit the inside of his cheek.

"He's a good person but a little shy like Hinata!" Rena ended with a small (and dare he say it, cute?) squeak. But then again, judging by the others reactions it wasn't just him.

"Hmm? How do you know Itachi already Rena? Did you go looking for the new student so you could be friends with him first?" Mion teased the smaller girl; it was obvious that they had a sister like bond.

"Okay now it's only Hinata and her younger sister Hanabi." Mion stated placing her hands on her hips.

The girl besides him was obviously Hinata, since he could assume the girl dragging Sasuke over here was Hanabi.

Hanabi had thick dark brown hair and had a spunky personality, she was arrogant as well he noted. The only thing that really surprised him were the white diamond like eyes, they were unlike anything he had ever seen before.

You definitely didn't see that sort of eye color naturally; perhaps she had them genetically altered? Then again Itachi himself had ruby colored eyes, so he couldn't really be one to judge.

"Come on Nee-chan introduce yourself!" Hanabi said to her older sister, Hinata if he remembered correctly.

Hinata looked up at him and he felt his breath catch, their eyes couldn't have been altered. No one could manipulate the eye into soft lavender like that, not without it being so obviously altered. Unlike her sister she was shy, and seemed to be fragile. There wasn't a trace of arrogance.

"Its n-nice to m-meet you Uchiha-san." Rena squealed and started saying something about cuteness; Itachi was a bit confused but didn't show it.

"Please just Itachi, all of you. I hate formalities." They nodded and began to set to work once again. Sasuke was starting to pout but Hanabi had easily changed that, telling him about some after school club they did.

"Hey, where's Keiichi?" Mion asked placing her foot on the seat and peering out the window as the door banged open.

* * *

Author's note: Okay since you're all probably confused by now I'll just tell you the group ages.

Mion, Rena, Hinata and Itachi are all fifteen. Satako and Rika are eleven while Hanabi and sasuke are eight.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Higurashi or Naruto

_Chapter Four_

_Games and the Cotton drifting festival_

* * *

Itachi's eyes narrowed not at all amused by this boy's tardiness to class. There was no excuse in his mind, as he lived on the edge of Hinamizawa village. The boy had brown hair and eyes, and seemed sheepishly grim as if unaware of the glare his teacher had sent him before he sat down with the group.

"Well It's about time Keiichi, you're really late you know." Mion chided wagging her finger in an 'I told you so' manner; Itachi raised a brow, what exactly had happened to cause such a notion?

"H-hey it wasn't my fault! I woke up late and I ran as fast as I could to get here." Mion tsked.

"Don't try lying to this old man; I know for a fact that you were reading those magazines late again weren't you?" Keiichi flushed and Itachi knew Mion had hit the nail square on the head.

"Come on we need to study." Itachi interrupted none too gently as he wanted to get this over with already. He already had this lesson memorized anyway so he just wanted to finish, so he could observe his surroundings better as he was probably going to be staying here for a while.

"Sheesh you're such a worry wart Chi-Kun." Mion tsked teasingly, Itachi sighed at the nickname, and Rena laughed lightly while Hinata was quiet, working diligently in her notebook.

"No, I'm not." Itachi protested, before realizing he had fallen for their bait. He mentally dragged his palm over his face cursing all the while as Mion grinned at him with a superior sporting her features.

"Mion leave the poor guy alone." Keiichi laughed nervously as Mion's green eyes were set on his now shaking form. Briefly the phrase vengeance is best served cold, sprang to Itachi's mind at the gleam in Mion's eyes.

"W-we should really focus on working d-don't you guys think so?" Itachi startled, he had forgotten Hinata was there. Her soft-spoken voice easily cut through the teasing atmosphere bringing Mion back to earth as they once more began to study.

"Arigato." Itachi whispered to her under his breath, a pale pick hue quickly flared over her pale face. She nodded quickly squeaking out a 'you're welcome' Itachi smiled and continued to work. It was not long before the bell rang, dismissing everyone in the classroom.

Sasuke ran over instantly sporting another face-cracking grin, Itachi wondered briefly how such a thing was possible. Satako looked over at Keiichi with a wicked grin, Itachi noticed the older boy twitch a bit before Mion threw herself on top of a bunch of grouped together desks.

"Okay everyone in the club gather up! Chi-Kun you and your brother should stay too, just to see what it's like." Itachi was about to protest but, seeing Sasuke's pleading look (which surprised him greatly as there was only one boy other than Itachi himself) he couldn't say no.

"Okay, but only for a small while Otouto, Okaa-san will be waiting for us and we don't want her to worry do we?" Sasuke nodded eagerly.

"No Nii-san, now come on I want to play some games!" Sasuke then proceeded to drag Itachi over to the group, and with one look at Mion and Satako's faces Itachi knew he was going to regret staying.

"Okay, today is a game of cards; loser is to be forced into a neko costume for the next week. Including the cotton drifting festival, Hinata will be the one to dress you up so whatever you do don't lose!" Mion cackled evilly, causing Sasuke to clutch Itachi's pant leg a bit fearfully.

"Okay let's go!" Rika gave a little 'Mew!' almost too much like the neko they would be forced to dress up as if they lost. Itachi swore under his breath as the cards were spread out, he would rather play chess. There was a game he would never lose at, cards however.

"I don't think I'll play this time, perhaps next time?" Itachi suggested casually. Rena smiled.

"Rena is sorry but to stay with the club you have to participate." Once again Itachi swore under his breath, much to the amusement of Satako and Hanabi.

"Fine then, do not say I did not warn you." Itachi bluffed, Rena and Hinata smiled secretly and Itachi knew then and there he was screwed. After thirty minutes into the game he noticed something, Keiiichi as well.

"You have all of these cards memorized front to back!" Keiichi protested flailing his arms out wildly, Itachi nodded in agreement his ruby red eyes narrowed in annoyance. Sasuke and Hanabi grinned, or rather Hanabi smirked.

"It's an all or nothing win Chi-kun Keii-kun." Mion answered smugly, Keiichi face planted while Itachi calmly and promptly huffed, because he was Itachi and he did not pout.

"Aww I'm going to take you home with me! ~" Rena squealed, Itachi blinked slowly as Rena latched onto his arm in an attempt to quote unquote 'take you home with me! ~' Mion and Hinata pulled her off gently. Mion and Hinata's arm brushed his in the process and alarm bells went off inside his head.

His eyes widened as he felt his k-9's lengthen and fade sharply, like a switch. Biting his tounge they continued the game. Itachi was not happy with the outcome.

"Must I do this?" Itachi asked trying to talk his way out of the penalty. All to no avail it seemed as Rena and Hinata attached neko ears to his head and Sasuke's. Hinata smiled apologetically as Rena strapped a collar on Sasuke, complete with a little bell.

"Gomenasai Itachi, but r-rules are rules yes?" Itachi could see the undisguised mirth and laughter dancing in her lavender tinted eyes. He felt the alarm bells as her hand brushed his throat, he felt the all too familiar boiling in his blood under his skin as she pulled away.

"Hai, Hai." Itachi admitted thankful that the _'other's'_ voice didn't emerge from his throat instead.

Humiliated, ashamed that's what Itachi had felt when he had returned home. He had seen his mother laughing behind her hand, and was even more ashamed when Sasuke was taken off penalty early by Mion and Satako. Those two really loved to grate on his nerves, tap dancing every chance they got on his edginess.

Hinata and not surprisingly enough Rika had tried to lift the penalty, which he would have forever been in their debt if they had succeeded. However that was not the case, Mion had pointedly goaded him, asking if he was a man at all with his cowardliness for the penalty.

Itachi wasn't a coward, but he was sick of the looks and love-sick sighs he had gotten over the past three days in Hinamizawa. Unfortunately Itachi held self-worth *cough*Pride*cough* and refused to back down from the challenge when the opportunity was presented.

Though Keiichi had also suffered the same fate as Itachi so he was not entirely alone.

Luckily enough tonight was the cotton drifting festival, so being dressed in a costume was not uncommon. Or at least he hoped so, he had never heard of the cotton drifting festival before and he had yet to ask. However by listening to his mother's ranting for the upcoming festival he was able to gather that it was in celebration of a god called _Oyashiro-sama_. Itachi planned to ask Rumiko-sensei today after class since she was his teacher and it was her job to reveal knowledge who better to ask?

Once the bell rang he hauled his bag over his shoulder, carefully avoiding the tail attached to his pants. (Mion was not very light with her penalty punishments.)

"Rumiko-sensei, may I speak with you?" Itachi asked calmly, she smiled at him nodding as the halls cleared, save for the club members now entering the classroom leaving them both alone.

"Of course Itachi is there something bothering you?" Rumiko-sensei asked, Itachi shook his head and asked.

"What is the cotton drifting festival? I've overheard my mother speaking of it, and Mion mentioned it a few times also." Rumiko-sensei smiled.

"I'm surprised you don't know already, the cotton drifting festival is a festival we hold every year here in Hinamizawa. We do this in honor of our cotton harvests, and some fun games are held as well." Itachi nodded but couldn't help the confusion that had blindsided him; this was the cotton drifting festival?

Itachi had expected a deeper meaning, really he had. With the way everyone spoke about it, he honestly thought it was for some sort of higher being or something. Rena had even whispered with Mion about some person, Shiro-sama?

He couldn't be sure; he hadn't heard the name completely.

"Itachi? Itachi was that all?"

"Yeah, arigato Rumiko-sensei." Itachi replied arranging his bag over his shoulders, it was beginning to become uncomfortable how his bag slammed into his shoulders and back now. But Itachi shrugged it off, knowing he was still growing so he thought it was a growth spurt.

"Ah! I-I'm sorry!" Itachi looked down at the girl sprawled across the floor in front of him, why would she be apologizing to him? Wait…this was Hinata! Had he run into her in his daze?

"No, no it was my fault Hinata; I wasn't watching where I was going." Itachi told her, picking her bag up and adding it to the ever growing haul on his shoulders as he helped her up.

"O-oh…Thank you then Itachi. U-um d-do you want to g-go into town later? I really f-feel bad about running into you…" Hinata's face was flushed a dark crimson hue, Itachi could hear the 'other's' voice once he spoke.

**_"You should be, Hyuuga child."_** Her eyes widened a slightly misty look entering her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry…I'll just g-go n-now." Hinata whispered ducking her head down shyly her bangs shadowing her face. Itachi felt his heart lurch in guilt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said." Itachi stated quickly grabbing her shoulder, she turned around the misty look still there.

"Why say w-what you do not mean Itachi?" She asked, Itachi removed his hand and sighed.

"It's complicated…But, I **_am_** sorry. I'll go out to town with you." He told her, Hinata smiled slightly.

"Arigato Itachi, I w-will meet y-you later on t-today okay?" Itachi nodded and cursed the 'other' as it laughed in the back of his skull. What a pain it was…and he just agreed to go into town with a neko outfit.

Well, that's just _great_.

* * *

Author's note: that was NOT the cotton drifting festival or what it stands for, if you've read Higurashi when they cry you know this for a fact.


End file.
